Caramel or Hot Chocolate? That is the Question
by PancakesAndGilbird
Summary: Germany and Italy always go to this particular coffee shop after any type of meeting in Berlin. This time Germany has to pick out Italy's drink, and somehow all of them remind him of certain qualities the Italian has...FLUFF.Can you die of too much fluff? GerIta


**Can too much fluff kill you? You're about to find out. I can feel a toothache coming.**

**I don't own Hetalia!~ **

**E**

**Enjoy!**

"Germany I'm going to go get us a seat okay?~"

Germany turned around and was about to protest but Italy had already become lost in the crowd in his quest for a free table. He sighed in frustration and took his place in line.

It had become a tradition to come to this particular coffee shop after any sort of meeting in Berlin. He didn't know why, but somehow the mixture of sweet chocolate and coffee made him relax after a tough day. As the line got shorter and shorter he realised he hadn't asked Italy what he wanted to drink. He looked around wildly until he found Italy smiling over at him from a window seat at the far right of the shop. Italy waved happily at him, and feeling quite silly Germany shaped his hand into a cup shape and mimicked drinking.

Italy looked back at him in confusion but once he caught on he shrugged his shoulders and pointed at him.

_Vee I don't know…why don't you surprise me?_

Germany nodded and turned away.

_Dammit._

He looked up at the menu. There were over 30 different types of coffee, latte etc. Not to mention the various cakes he'd have to choose from (Italy always got hungry after meetings).

_He always gets something different. How am I supposed to pick?_

He adjusted his glasses to look at the descriptions so he could get a better idea of what to get him.

_Caramel Macchiato. Vanilla syrup, steamed milk, topped with buttery caramel._

Germany wrinkled his nose.

_Sounds unbearably sweet. _

He blinked and he smiled softly.

_Sounds like Italy. Always offering to make me food even when we just ate, cheering me up when he thinks I look sad…_

He felt his face redden and coughed, righting himself. He stole a quick glance to Italy sitting by the window but looked away when Italy noticed. He looked back to the menu.

_Hmm. Flat White. That doesn't sound like it'll ruin his teeth._

At the surface of the drink there a swirly leaf pattern which was pleasing to the eye. The more Germany looked at it, the more the curves reminded him of the hair of a certain brunette.

It got worse as the line grew shorter. When he'd decided on getting Italy an expresso he thought of how an expresso matched the young man's energy. When there was only 4 people left infront of him his mind told him to get a hot chocolate. He came to the front of the line and the woman serving asked what he'd like.

" A black coffee, a hot chocolate-"

He stopped, an image of the previous Easter flickering in his mind. Italy hunting for chocolate eggs in the garden with Prussia. Italy convincing him to join in. Sharing a half of an egg in the kitchen when they got tired…

Germany's eyebrow twitched in frustration and the woman backed away slowly.

Italy snapped out of his daydream when Germany placed a tray down on their table. Italy smiled widely in thanks. He widened his eyes at the array of drinks infront of him. He laughed.

"Germany are all four of these for me?~"

Germany was staring into his own black coffee with concentration and a twinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Ja. I couldn't decide so I thought I'd let you choose for yourself. To some extent."

Italy bit his lip, his hands wavering over each drink.

"Hmm…the caramel one looks so yummy! Ooh but the one with the leaf on it is really pretty. Or the expresso…but I love hot chocolate."

His eyebrows furrowed in determination, his eyes flickering to each drink quickly. Germany put him out of his misery.

"Just drink them all if you can't choose. You're like them all anyway."

Italy blinked.

Germany sputtered.

"I mean you'll like them all anyway. You like sweet things."

"Vee but what about saving room for cake?"

"Cake? Damn I forgot."

Germany made to stand up but Italy grabbed his hand from across the table.

"No its okay! That means I can drink everything."

Germany felt as if the area under Italy's fingers was burning as he sat down. Italy smiled broadly and picked up the hot chocolate with his other hand, his right hand still clasped around Germany's wrist.

For a while they quietly sipped their drinks, Germany occasionally looking down at Italy's hand. He looked up.

"You're quiet for once."

Italy shrugged.

"I thought you didn't like it when I talked too much? Plus these drinks are all so yummy I don't have time to talk vee~"

He put the caramel drink infront of him and stirred it with a spoon until it was coated in caramel and foam. He tasted it and his eyes lit up.

"This one is my favourite! Its so sweet. I feel like I'm eating a cake~!"

Germany smiled fondly. Italy coated the spoon again and held it infront of Germany's face. When Germany just stared at it Italy proceeded to wave it in his face.

"Come on, try some! Its delicious."

Hesitantly Germany opened his mouth and ate the caramel from the spoon. He swallowed as Italy looked at him expectantly.

"Its good."

This seemed to make him very happy. He laced his fingers between Germany's. He looked up and Germany could see hesitation in Italy's eyes, not sure if this was okay. Germany squeezed his hand tightly. For once it was Italy who looked away embarrassed – but happy.

"Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Will you pick out my drink next time we're in Berlin to? You're really good at picking things."

Germany drank the last dregs of his coffee to hid is grin.

"Of course."

**Did you like all the fluff? ^^**

**Let me know by leaving a review! It would really be appreciated. I want to know if I did a good enough job of writing these characters and this pairing so I can do it again. :)**


End file.
